What Love Surpasses
by Baby Scorpion
Summary: Love surpasses race, culture, prejudice, forbidden relationship, religion, age, time and even the rules, gender and bloodline. Nothing gets in their way as they cross the boundaries of everything, entwining their hands and fates together.


Love Surpasses Forbidden Relationship : Detention's My Favourite Class

**.**

At the end of the dark hallway, the staircase leads to the first floor, without a single light or brightness. Nothing was visible and the air was filled with sounds. Sounds which came from the master bedroom on the first floor. Sounds of moans, cries, grunts, bed creaks and the slapping's of skin against skin. The whole house was filled with darkness. But inside the master bedroom where the sounds came from, a small part of the room was shined upon by the moonlight, beaming in from the verandah glass doors.

"Ahh! Sennnsei! Madara-sensei! Ngg-aaaaahhhh!" Sakura cried out over and over.

Accompanying her cries are the squelching sounds made as he pounded brutally over and over into her. He buried his face in her neck, one hand gripping her right breast and the other lifting one of her legs up on his shoulder. Her sore cunt was overflowing with his cum, streams of white semen were dripping out of her, staining the maroon sheets, and yet he still won't stop. They've been at it for more than an hour.

"Ah! No, stop it-aahhhh! Sensei, I'm tired!"

"You're still flowing, love…"

"Aaahhhh! Aaahh-ahhh!"

"Scream for me."

Screwing and fucking each other, not caring anything else beside their intense lovemaking. Not caring that one of them was already married to another woman for eight years. Not caring that their relationship is one that those forbid by society, a teacher student relationship. Not even caring that they were both fucking each other on the bed which belongs to Madara and his wife, Mito.

"Sensei, Mito's coming home soon, stop it!"

"She won't be for another two hours." Madara kissed her lips fiercely, leaving a love bite.

"N-noo! Stop! AHHHH! Ahhhhhh!"

Their affair started two years ago when she was just fifteen, and he was thirty-one.

…

Two years ago, in a certain high school, noises of talking and laughing were everywhere around the school compound. Sakura stood at the quiet rooftop on the first floor, looking down from the steel fence. Another school day, being a third year in high school. Her hand played with a few strands of her long pink hair. Another day of being annoyed by fan boys again. Hell, being one of the most beautiful girls in school, she is really admired. She is clever and hot, fan boys surrounded her the moment they see her.

"Haruno, did you just slap your younger sister?"

A smooth voice came from behind her, and she heard the footstep coming nearer. She sighed, not wanting to entertain anyone at the moment. She came up here thinking to get some peace but to find a company coming instead. She turned around, seeing only her math teacher there. She looked at him in silence, not wanting to answer his question, her expression emotionless.

"Answer me, Haruno." Madara demanded.

He was passing by the hallway downstairs few minutes ago, and he saw the Haruno sisters. They seemed to be arguing about something which Madara could not hear. Sae Ya, the younger of the two began yelling at the older one. To his surprise, Sae Ya was slapped hard on the face. Sakura walked off towards the stairs after slapping her younger sister. He saw no one was around and the two didn't seem to notice him either. After the younger Haruno left, he went up the stairs, wanting to talk to the older Haruno.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as if to say it was none of his business. "I did."

"Why?" Madara frowned as her rudeness. "Personal problem," was all she said.

Madara knew that the Haruno sisters were not friendly with one another, they were stepsisters. Sakura's father had left her mom just few days after she was born and married Sae Ya's mom. Sae Ya was born when Sakura was two years old. Sakura's father loved Sakura, but her stepmother loved Sae Ya, making them on bitter terms.

"Then let's hear it."

"It's a long story."

"Then write an essay about it to me. I'll be grading you on it."

"You're teaching maths, not english." God, she was testing his patience.

"Haruno." He said, more seriously, "I will not tolerate my student talking to me like this. You either tell me why you did it, or just go detention for three hours right after school. Three hours, god, Madara was one of the strictest teachers in school. And today's detention will be watch over by Madara himself.

Sakura just walked off, leaving Madara speechless. "Haruno, we're not finished yet!"

Sakura stopped and look back from her shoulder, "You said either I tell you or go detention, so aren't we finished yet?" she snapped and stormed off, disappearing down the stairs.

Madara felt as if a bucket of cold water was splashed over him. Never, never did anyone dare to talk to him like that before! He was feared by all students, but this student, Haruno, for some reason did not. He never actually had talk much with her before, usually only about maths questions or such. What's more, all female students including teachers worships him despite the fact that he's already married to Uzumaki Mito for six years, he was incredibly hot and handsome. This was also the first time a girl spoke with him like that.

'How interesting.'

…

"Haruno."

Sakura didn't budge. She kept staring at him as if she was frozen. Madara sighed, standing in front of the teacher's desk. She had been frozen for few minutes. "Haruno." Madara tried again, a little louder.

Detention had started half an hour ago, Sakura was bored to the point that she thought about her math teacher. There was a secret which she kept only to herself, a secret which she intended to take to her grave : She was in love with Madara. She suddenly thought of erotic thoughts, what if he was her lover instead of teacher… Fate was cruel to give them roles as teacher and student. Students and teachers are forbidden to bond that way. Those were forbidden relationships. But…

What if love surpasses it?

What if love surpasses forbidden relationship?

There should be nothing wrong, they are man and woman too. So why are those relationships forbidden? Just who on earth made society forbid the love between teachers and students?

"Haruno!"

Sakura flinched, snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"What were you dreaming about?" Madara glared.

Sakura blushed. "Nothing." She was thinking of her own teacher that way. But she couldn't help it when she was so attracted to him. God, her thoughts of him were flowing. Madara was too damn hot! She thought of them kissing. Maybe even hotter, she thought of him above her, both naked as he screw-

"Tell me." An index finger tilted her face up. Madara was in front of her, his face was just an inch away from Sakura's. 'Wh-when did he get in front of me?' Sakura blushed madly, her heart beating loud and fast.

**.**

This girl in front of him was so hot… for some reason Haruno Sakura was so different from other girls. God, was she hot. Now Madara could see why fan boys crowded around her : her unique soft pink long hair, her beautiful face, soft lips and green eyes, longs sexy legs and developed chest. Her siren spell was pulling him to her. How he wanted to rip off all those clothing and fuck her senseless right there on the desk. He could feel his own cock growing bigger and harder the moment he look at her. He wondered what would it be like hearing her scream out his name under him as he pounds into her brutally.

So what if he has a wife? Mito was goddamn barren, and when they first slept, she was already impure. But this, this angel in front of him… she looks so innocent and pure… how he wanted to ravage her right there on the desk even though she was sixteen years younger than him.

.

No… this can't be happening… this situation only appears in a comic book! But that doesn't help explaining what's happening now! Madara-sensei being so intimately close! Nooooo! She felt her cunt getting wetter…

.

He moved his face nearer until their lips touched. She didn't move away, his tongue slide into her mouth and dance along with hers. Sakura was enjoying this as much as Madara was. Their tongues battled for dominance until Madara won, both breathing hard. She looked at him intensely with her green eyes, her cheeks blushing pink. He gazed at her, his eyes filled with pure lust.

Sakura felt Madara's hand trailed up to her face side, pulling her towards him. She stood up as he leaned closer and pinned her against the wall.

'Fuck what they think.' Madara thought.

'Screw what people say.' Sakura thought.

Again, their lips locked, longer than the previous kiss. Her hand trailed itself to his muscled chest, his hand went to her chest, undoing her buttons one by one. Her breathings were heavy after he let go of her lips, her cheeks pink with shyness. He buried his face in her neck, licking and leaving love bites making her whimpered. When all the buttons were undone, he slides her shirt down, revealing a white sleeveless tank top with a zipper in the middle all the way from the top to the bottom. Madara pulled down the zipper and took the top off her, her bare upper part body was shown to him. Sakura had no bra on, the fabric of the tank top was thick, able to cover her nipples.

Her skin was so smooth, he ran his hand up her stomach to her chest and leaned down to suck on her right nipple making Sakura moaned out loudly in pleasure. One of his hand snaked down her waist to her body side then slides down to her thigh, slowly it moves to her crotch. One of his fingers sneaked into her underwear and he shoved it into her cunt. Sakura gasped loudly and whimpered in pain. Madara bit her nipple and gave a hard suck before letting go.

"You are so wet, how naughty, what were you thinking of?" Madara smirked playfully and shoved his finger in and out of her, Sakura cried out in pain and pleasure. "Tell me." He shoved his finger deeper in her making her scream out. He went in and out harder and faster, her breathing became hoarse and her moans of pleasure became melodies to his ears.

She was close to her orgasm, heat was building in her. He pulled his finger out.

"NO!" She wanted him in her again and pushed herself down to his hand. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" Four of his fingers were inside her now. Madara chuckled and pulled away.

"Tell me." He bit her ear. "What were you thinking?" She hesitated. His hand gave her cunt a squeeze and she moaned loudly. "Tell me."

"…You…"

"And what do you want me to do to you now?" He licked her ear. Sakura's cheek were red with embarrassment, "Fuck me, Madara-sensei." Madara smirked, he won. He lifted his student up and carried her over to the large teacher desk at the front area of the class. He laid her down with her bare back against the cold wooden desk, making her shivered. Her thighs were positioned on the end of the desk, the lower half of her legs dangling off the desk. Her short skirt and her black thong were pulled off.

Madara grabbed both of her thighs and lifted them on to his shoulders. He leaned his head down in between her thighs and sucked hard on her cunt.

"Aaahhh! Aaaahhh!"

"What a naughty little girl, you need punishment." Madara smirked.

Madara sucked on harder and harder, his lips nipped her small bud as she cried out continuously. He stuck out his tongue and shoved it in her. Sakura's body shook and trembled, she closed her eyes tightly and let out a loud scream as a wave of liquid shot out of her. Madara's face was stained with her juices, he pressed his face harder into her cunt and sucked her dry. She panted hard and watched as Madara kept licking her.

More and more heat was building up in them, Madara lost his patience and pull down the zipper of his pants. Sakura watched in horror as his enormous cock sprang out. Streams of white were already oozing out of the tip. "Look at what you did, Sa-ku-ra… prancing around in that short tight uniform of yours, you really like torturing me, don't you?" Madara gripped her hips and leaned down.

"Sensei, stop! You're going to kill me with that size!" She recoiled in horror. "You're wet again, naughty little vixen, you're getting your punishment." Madara growled in lust, burying his face in her neck again.

Madara was inside her in a blink of an eye, his whole length was shoved into her cunt and his balls were pressed hard against her ass. Sakura screamed ear-piercingly in pain, she felt as if his whole cock tore up her insides, tears were flowing down her cheeks. Madara began thrusting in and out of her mercilessly. Sakura screamed in pain.

"Please stop! Aaahhh! Aahhh!"

He increased his speed and began pounding hard, the room was filled with sounds of their skin slapping against each other. Sakura moaned out loudly over and over, pleasure was conquering her body and she felt that she needed him more than ever. She hanged on to him and held his back, pressing him hard against her. He pounded harder and harder, the desk moved with each thrust. Her moans turned into screams and shrieks. He screw her senseless, drilling into her as though as there was no tomorrow.

A load of semen shot out of his cock into her and she panted hard. Madara wasn't done yet and he made her kneel down on her knees and arms. Sakura moaned out loudly when Madara drilled into her again from behind. "Sensei!" He was pounding into her so hard that her front arms collapse. He didn't stop or slowed down, instead he went faster till she was screaming and crying out for him.

…

How she loved remembering the first time he fucked her on the detention desk. Sakura's arms managed to support her up out despite how hard Madara was fucking her from behind at the moment. She let out an extreme scream as she cummed hard on Madara's cock. He let out a groan as her walls squeezed him so tightly.

"Madara-sensei, I wanna go home now." Sakura managed to talk out in between her heavy breathings. Madara pulled out of the pink hair girl's cunt and rub against her ass.

"We still have more than an hour, darling…" He forced her legs to spread further apart and gripped her thighs, positioning his cock at her anus.

"Oh god…" She muttered before feeling a powerful force plunging deep into her ass that made her both arms collapse on the bed at once.


End file.
